The disclosure generally relates to SSD (solid state drive) technologies and, more particularly, to a SSD controlling circuit and related SSD device and SSD access system.
Conventional SSD is typically designed to communicate data with a host device through a SATA (Serial Advanced Technology Attachment) interface. However, the transmission bandwidth of the SATA interface is restricted. As the accessing speed of the flash memory chips in the SSD increases, the SATA interface has gradually become a bottleneck for further improving the speed of data transmission between the SSD and the host device.